SBNR VS the World
by MintyMrsny
Summary: SBNR (Serena. Bella. Nic, Riley) Mixture of Attack on Titans and A Zombie Apocalypse Will they save the world and defeat the titans or will they fail and titans and zombies rule earth!
1. The Begining

So recently I've been watching Attack on Titans (Good show so far from what I've watched) and decide to make a fanfic. This story is mixed with Titans and Zombies Apocalypse. ;D

**Summary: **Today Serena Mrsny (Minty), Bella Kanno (Maniac), Riley Kitna (Pokeman) and Nic Kanno (Panda) are now adults (Age: 18 year old). Mature and be responsible to take care themselves. The world use to be peaceful until the Titans and Zombies came to attack. Serena, Bella, Riley, Nic joined the Scouting Legion (know as Survey Corps) and/or this academy for training for a zombie apocalypse or any kind of apocalypse.

**Main Characters:** Serena Mrsny, Bella Kanno, Riley Kitna and Nic Kanno

**Others:** Citizens and Members of Survery Corps

**Warning:** Mild cursing

* * *

**Serena Mrsny:**

Her parents died from the Titans long ago. Seeing them being killed with her own eyes is the most tragic moment in her life. After seeing her parents died, Serena had a gun on the gound, put in a random police gun belt she found laying around and ran away. To remember them, she's wearing this golden bracelets from her dad and a heart necklace black and white diamonds sterling silver from her mom. May their soul rest. Since years living in an orphanage, the titans and zombies came back to attack again. The orphanage house was destroyed. Serena is 18 years old, grabbing her gun and the jewerly her parents gave her and run to the main gate.

**Bella and Nic Kanno:**

During Bella's and Nic's childhood, they been living with their aunts, grandma and parents. Ups and Downs has been going on. Now the titans and zombie are back their parents are out fighting the Titans and zombies. Bella and Nic must stay with their aunts. In the home, they try packing foods and clothes as fast as possible. (House not attacked yet) Going to the dock to get on the boat so they don't get killed. Bella and Nic blessed their parent good luck and hope to be safe. Bella look back and see the smoke in the air that the Titans destroy and Cannons blowing. This is Madness.

**Riley Kitna: **

Riley's dad and uncles is in war with the titans and zombies while he's with his mom and his little sister who is 11 years old (9 years younger than Riley). Same thing they're doing: packing foods amd clothes as fast as possible. The family ran out to the gate and wait there. Riley eyes started to water because of the smoke in the air. He kneel down and rubbed his eyes. His mom wanted him to stay still and be quiet. As the family watched, they wish riley's dad to be safe.

Serena and Bella joined the Survey Corps for about a year and a half. As for Riley and Nic, they joined Death Weapon Meister Academy half a year. Riley is a Meister and Nic is a Death Scythe. Riley is also part ninja for another half a year.

And so the adventure begins.

* * *

Like said above Serena, Bella and Nic with thier aunt and Riley with his mom and sister are running to dock away from the titans and zombies. Looking up at the sky that has all the smoke and hearing cannons shooting. Serena, Bella, Riley and Nic are friends. Like met a few times. The reason why they do see each often is because of their family members worrying about when the Titans will come back. Today is titans and zombies came back to destroy us again. Since the dock is crowded with citizens, they are somewhere probably too far away from each other.

It's a windy day, Serena standing quiety in the crowd. She is wearing long black coverse boots, denim skinny jean, simple black t-shirt and a unbuttoned black winter coat. Waiting... Waiting... Waiting. She knows the members of Survey Corps and the members who are shooting with guns, throwing grenade, and stuff are in danger. Serena walk back into the town.

'Do not go back in there! It's dangerous! You'll get kill!' said to one of the citizen who grab Serena's arm to stop her.

Serena looked at them like she don't care. 'It's fine.' she responded.

'No you are not!' a person yelled.

Serena ignored them and ran through the crowd to go back to the town. While she's in the town, she is trying to find a place as quickly as possible and not get caught and seen by the zombies and titans to change into her Scouting Legion outfit.

Back going to Bella and Nic Kanno. Bella keep on coughing and rubbing her eyes because of the smoke speading in the air. She kneeled down and grab a water bottle her bag and drinks it. 5 minutes later, Bella and Nic heard from 2 ladies talking Serena. They were surprised that Serena ran herself into that war. Bella realized that her and Serena are members of the Survey Corps and need to fight off the titans plus the zombies too. Bella asked her aunt to go into town to fight off. Her aunt looked at her like she was crazy. Spending a minute for Bella explaining why.

'Bella, I do not want you to get hurt nor killed by the titans and the zombies.' Her aunt said.

Bella sighed and had to agree with her aunt.

'I'll go with Bella!' Nic said.

'No you are not! I do not want you guys getting killed!' Their aunt responded.

Since that agrument is finished. Maybe, maybe not. Let's check what's up with Riley Kitno. Riley doesn't want to stand on the dock and do nothing. Riley is ninja and a meister... If he can find Nic who is his Death Scythe... Let's be a ninja! Riley asked his mom to go into the town to fight zombies. His mom doesn't trust him.

'Look I have a katana to be a ninja!' Riley said.

'What about the Titans' His mother asked.

'Serena is a member of the Scouting Legion. She'll help me!' He said.

'Are you sure Riley?' His mom said thinking to herself that she doesn't trust him.

'Yes I am sure!' Riley agree.

'Go or not. You might get hurt or die out there. Wait Riley...' His mom said.

5 minuets laters... Riley explain to go and reason and deals he made with his mother. His mother agree with him.

Riley hug his mother and his sister to wish him luck. He grab his katana and clothes that he will fight in and protect in and run to the gate and doing the same as what Serena is doing: trying to find a place as quickly as possible and not get caught and seen by the zombies and titans to change.

* * *

**I do not own anything.**

**Bella, Nic, Riley are good friends of mine. **

**Please give a review at the bottom. **

**Short to make things clear: The Orphanage Serena went to. Yes the staffs took the gun away from her. Until the war came she found it laying around and took it back. While going to the dock, Serena, Bella and Nic with their aunt and Riley with his mom and sister ate a little.**

**This is my 2nd fanfic. story of please don't hate.**

**I'll continue for chapter 2 about the fight. **

**Kay bye! ;D**


	2. Panicking Tyler & Battles

**Summary:** Bella and Nic Kanno finally get to go kill the titans and zombies

**Main Characters:** Serena Mrsny, Riley Kitno, Bella and Nic Kanno

**Other Characters:** MunchingBrotato (As Tyler)

**Warning:** Tyler's screams. Mild curisng.

* * *

While Serena and Riley are attacking the titans and zombies, Bella and Nic still wanted to help them out. Their aunt doesn't know if she should them attacking them.

Their aunt sighed 'Okay Bella and Nic, I trust you fighting-'

'Yes!' Bella and Nic said cheerfully.

'But I trust only if you guys stay with Serena and Riley.' Their aunt command.

'We promise.' Bella and Nic said. Being honest and serious.

Their aunt gave them a bottle of water to be dehydrate and a little bit of bread so Bella and Nic not strave for battling. After eating and being hydrated, Bella and Nic gave their aunt a hug. Their aunt hugged them tight.

'Good luck and PLEASE be safe.' Their aunt said.

'We'll be be safe.' Bella said.

Bella and Nic kneel down and grab their outfits and walk through the crowd. Looking back, their aunt wave goodbye to them. The both smiled and waved back. Turning around now and running toward the gate to do the same thing like Serena and Riley did. Changing.

On the other side of town, there's a guy name Tyler whose wearing a Survey Corp outfit. He's a new member so yeah. Right now hes struggling with the Three Deminsional Maneuver Gear. When I mean by struggling, I mean fooling around.

'Weeeeeee!' Tyler yelled.

He knows that he have to kill the titans. Tyler maneuver to where the titans are. He did fling to where the titans are but he maneuver between the titans legs. Finally he is connected to the Titan's back, but he is flinging around it while holding firearms.

'Oh god! Oh my god! I will kill you! Come on! AHH! I'm all over the place! I'm like a helicopter! What is happening!?' Tyler screams and panicking.

Tyler actually killed one before he was messing around. He felt pretty badass.

Tyler stop maneuver and now the one of the titans are after him.

'AHHHHHHHHHH!' Tyler maneuver while screaming and panicking.

Serena came in and killed that titan that was chasing Tyler.

'Dude...' Serena rolled her eyes.

Bella came in.

'What's up?' Bella asked.

'Titans' Serena said then attack one shot and leave. Tyler left as well.

Bella looked behind her and see a titan. She attack with firearm and fling away from it.

She rolled her eyes. 'Why the f-ck you left me!?' she yelled.

* * *

Since there is a Zombie Apocalypse going on too. Riley use his katana and shurikens and kunais to fight them off. Usually they're in buildings or appearing out from the ground.

Nic finally found Riley.

'Riley!' Nic yelled.

'Nic, I'm busy here!' Riley said while attacking the zombies with his katana.

As Serena, Bella, Tyler-ish, Nic, Riley are fighting, the boats has arrived and the titans are close to destorying to wall from everyone are at the dock. Well sh-t.

Members of Survey Corps are worried about th Titans coming toward us and decide there is no way they can kill them with the cannons. Retreated!

Serena, Maniac and Tyler stays in place not going anywhere. Do or die doesn't matter. They maneuver to find where riley and nic are. Finally found them, Serena, Bella and Tyler turned off their Three Deminsional Maneuver Gear Gas. Serena load her gun, Maniac uses her axe and Tyler use a sword.

After 30 minutes, half of the zombies in the town are gone. Another half to go... Also, everyone is trying to get on the boat.

One of the biggest Titans sprint and kicks the wall like if it was a kickball heading toward. Everyone kneeled down and covers their heads with their arms while the blocks were flying around.

Luckily a 2nd boat came, but still not enough for everyone to get in. Riley's mother and sister, Bella and Nic's aunt got on the boat. Like I said in the the beginning, Bella and Nic's parent are fighting and Riley's dad and uncles are too. Well they have to retreated because of them survey corp memebers.

Suddenly a Titan grab Serena and Tyler.

'AHHHH! Ehhh Hello there sir.' Tyler said trying not to panick.

Nic turn into a death scythe and Riley grabbed him. Bella grab Riley's arm and maneuver to get Serena... And Tyler... Probably.

Serena tried to shake out of the Titan's hand and also yelling at Tyler to calm the f-ck down.

* * *

**Sorry I had to pause there. I'm all out of ideas for now.**

**This is a short chapter.**

**I'm procrastinating here. **

**Umm... WILL SERENA AND TYLER BE SAVE OR GET KILL!? WILL BELLA, RILEY, AND NIC SAVE THEM!? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Byeeeee.**


End file.
